The present invention relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to portable storage containers adapted to protectively store compact discs.
Compact discs provide a medium upon which digital data can be stored. A laser beam is utilized to read the stored data and provide an accurate reproduction of the original input to a user device, such as a stereo system or personal computer. Compact discs are typically planar discs having a concentric central aperture which facilitates the precision mounting of the compact discs in reading devices. The compact discs are rotated as the laser reads from the compact disc. The laser""s ability to accurately retrieve the data encoded on the compact disc is diminished by the presence of dust and scratches upon the compact disc surface, which may scatter the laser beam. Therefore, it is desirable to store compact discs in protective containers to inhibit the accumulation of dust and prevent the scratching of the disk surface.
The carrying containers commonly available have a two piece shell that includes a generally planar cover shell member and a base shell member. The two members are hingedly attached to one another along one edge of the member, often by a shaft and receiving cylinder arrangement. A locking mechanism is provided for releasably locking the shells together in the closed position. The base shell is typically provided with a tray for receiving and holding the compact disc in a stationary position relative to the shells. The base shell may have an engagement device for engaging the central aperture of the compact disc. A common engagement device comprises a tine defined by a plurality of tines raised in a circle, dimensioned to provide an interference fit with the central aperture of the compact disc. Although existing compact disc carrying containers are effective at storing compact discs in a manner that generally serves to preserve the laser""s ability to accurately retrieve the stored data, they are not without problems.
First, well known carrying containers include three separate pieces. This is undesirable because the manufacturing process is complicated by the necessity of forming three distinct parts separately and subsequently assembling the parts to form a final product, increasing manufacturing costs and times. Second, there is no means provided for resiliently biasing the cover and base shell apart, so that when the locking shell is released, the cover and base shells spring apart, opening the carrying container without the user applying a separating force. Or in the alternative, if resilient biasing of the shells is provided, it is accomplished through the attachment of additional parts such as springs. Third, the carrying container does not comprise attachment structures for removably attaching the carrying container upon or within a second larger storage container used to store a plurality of compact disc storage containers. Therefore, inasmuch as no securing devices are provided, securely attaching the compact disc storage containers in a secondary storage container is complicated. Finally, compact disc containers are typically constructed in a rectangular configuration of a brittle plastic which is highly susceptible to damage when impacted, such as occurs when dropped.
Thus, there exists a need for a compact disc carrying container that protects compact discs from the accumulation of dust, debris, and scratches, can be formed as one piece, is formed from an impact resistant material to aid in reducing impact damage, where the two shell halves are resiliently biased so as to spring open upon release of the locking mechanism, and that has retractable attachment structures for removably attaching the storage container within a secondary storage container.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a storage container is provided. The storage container includes first and second receptacles, at least one of the receptacles being sized to receive an item for storage. The storage container also includes a hinge member extending between the first and second receptacles for reciprocal movement of the storage container between an open position and a closed position. An attachment member extends from the hinge member and is adapted to removably couple the storage container to a binder.
In accordance with an aspect of the present embodiment, the attachment member is flexibly formed with the hinge member for reciprocating movement between a stored position and an extended position for coupling attachments to the binder. In accordance with yet another aspect of this embodiment, the attachment member includes a peg formed with the hinge member and a tab hingedly attached to the hinge member, wherein the tab includes an aperture extending therethrough and positioned for locking engagement with the peg when the attachment member is in the stored position.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of this embodiment, the attachment member includes first and second bores extending through the hinge member, wherein the first and second bores are a pair of cut-outs adapted for coupling engagement to the binder when the storage container is in the closed position.
A storage container formed in accordance with the present invention has several advantages over currently available storage containers. The one-piece design of the storage container allows for reduce manufacturing costs since the storage container requires no assembly of separate parts and may be manufactured in one step through an ejection molding process. In addition, the one piece design of the storage containers allows for the manufacturing process to resiliently bias the shells respective to one another and the tabs relative to the cylindrical receiving structures, so that when the cover shell or tab is released from the corresponding other member, they spring open, without the use of additional parts such as springs. Further, the ability of the tabs to be retracted and secured in a retracted position is advantageous for it substantially reduces the chance of physical damage to these vulnerable structures when not in use. The rounded design and use of resilient materials provides a storage container highly resistant to impact damage.
Thus, a storage container formed in accordance with the embodiments of the present invention is effective in protecting the contents from the accumulation of dust and debris and physical damage to the container and contents, is economical to produce, is resiliently biased so as to spring open upon release of the locking mechanism without additional parts, is easy to operate, and is less likely to sustain physical damage to its attachment structures since they be retracted when not in use.